You can never overcome all of your fears
by Gwyndor
Summary: Dave and Terezi decide to play a prank on our favorite ball of anger. But when it goes too far, Dave decides to comfort him. Includes God-tier!Terezi so the story will make a little more sense. This is my very first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh, please! Rated T because kids think kissing gives you cooties.
1. Chapter 1

_As Dave stood in Karkat's respite block, staring at the small, sleeping figure, he immediately regretted what he did._

A few hours earlier, Dave and Terezi were sitting in the Seer of Mind's respiteblock, thinking of something to do when…

"Hey, how about we prank Vantas?"

"I thought pranking was a John thing."

"Well, yeah, but he's not here, and Karkat is the perfect target." Dave smirked at Terezi, who cackled a bit. "Let's give him a scare. What's he afraid of?"

Terezi thought for a bit. "Well….Lots of things, actually. Let's wait until he falls asleep and I can use my new Mind powers to freak him out." Terezi's grin grew to her ears.

"Okay, but do you know when he goes to sleep?" Dave questioned. Terezi bit her lip.

"Alright, I haven't thought of that. Karkles usually only sleeps if he's knocked out, or if he's stayed up so long that he'll just fall asleep anywhere." she said. Dave sighed.

"I'm too bored to wait for him to fall asleep on his own, so I'll just knock him out." he said, standing up. He went to the hall, followed closely by Terezi, to search for the tiny ball of anger. They soon found him in the Lab, typing on his husktop. Dave smirked and Terezi gave him a thumbs up.

Dave darted into the Lab and hit the back of Karkat's neck with the side of his hand, effectively knocking the other Knight unconscious. He picked up the troll and started walking to his room.

Dave was glad Terezi was walking behind him, and not reading his mind, because when he looked at the smaller, sleeping troll in his arms, he thought it was the strangest thing how calm Karkat looked when he slept. Karkat Vantas? Calm? Calm is not a word you put in a sentence that also contains the word Karkat. The Knight of Time studied the face that he had never been able to get a good look of.

When he was asleep, the calmness in Karkat's face revealed things that the angry face he wore while awake usually hid. For example, the pinkish tint on Karkat's cheeks, just under his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, both had a thick black line running along the bottoms of them, most likely from lack of sleep. And they weren't figuratively black, either. They weren't even a dark grey. The dark circles under Karkat's eyes were literally blacker than the troll's thick hair, which Dave noticed was softer than he ever thought.

"We're here, Dave." Terezi said, her voice punching Dave in the face to get him out of the forest of his thoughts. Wait. He ought to use that in one of his raps. He quickly memorized that, then pushed his way into Karkat's respiteblock.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to go back to my respiteblock so I won't be near him when he's waking up." Terezi spoke again, the smirk evident in her voice. Dave nodded and walked to the pile of blankets and pillows Karkat had made. He had never been in Karkat's room before, and he thought it was interesting. Gamzee had a horn pile, Terezi had a scalemate pile, and Kanaya probably had some sort of fashion pile. Karkat seemed to be a plain kind of boy.

Dave flinched when Karkat snuggled his face into his chest, and looked at the troll. He couldn't help but smile, breaking his coolkid Strider façade. Karkat was just….adorable. Wait, what? Dave shook his head to clear his thoughts. He gently set the troll down on the pile. He turned away, and when he was about to walk away, he felt something tug at his heart as well as his cape. He looked back at Karkat to see that Terezi had already begun her hero of Mind tricks. Karkat had turned on his side and the arm that was hanging off his pile was gripping the end of Dave's cape, and a small whimpering was being heard from the troll's throat.

As Dave stood in Karkat's respite block, staring at the small, sleeping figure, he immediately regretted what he did. The troll looked pathetic. Red tears were now streaming down his cheeks, and the pink tinge on his cheeks from before was now a bright red, striking across his nose. Dave had never thought that the angry troll was even capable of crying.

Once again breaking his coolkid façade, Dave crouched by Karkat once again and took the troll into his arms. He hugged him close to his chest. When Karkat's whimpering quieted down, Dave sighed and wondered just what Terezi was doing to Karkat's head. He Knight of Time looked at the troll and frowned when he saw tears were still coming out of his eyes and he face was still scrunched with fear.

An idea ran through his head so quickly, he had to mentally catch it to keep it. It was an idea that seemed so weird, that he began to think Terezi had gotten into his head as well, but he knew it wasn't her. She would not make him think something like this. He didn't realize he was already executing his idea until he saw how close he was to Karkat's face.


End file.
